Nothing More
by Flying Mockingjay
Summary: Katniss died in the arena, and brought along great sadness with her. Her new and harsh life is ruining her. But can one man make that all change? Will be a major Cato and Katniss romance.
1. Chapter 1

I had to make this story, just had to. The idea was just itching to get out, so I let it out. Please tell me what you think.

-soccerstar4242

I struggled to regain focus, and at last I did. My head hurt, as did my whole body. All around me I heard groaning and agony, and I closed my eyes, wanted to fall asleep.

I heard footsteps coming into the room, followed by a series of quiet voices.

I used all my energy to sit up, and looked around the room. There lied Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Peeta. Peeta's faint snoring caused Clove to make awkward movements in her sleep.

I noticed a doctor coming in the room, and when she saw that I was the only one awake, she rushed over to me, almost tripping on the cords that led to a machine.

"Hello, Katniss. We've been expecting you." she says quietly, as if she doesn't want to upset me.

"W-where am I?" I say, confused.

The doctor mumbles something, but I can't quite grasp what she said.

"You-you have died. You're in heaven now, along with," she gestures around the room.

"Four others."

I'm still having trouble with all of this, and I'm actually astonished, not upset. But then the doctor says something that makes me miserable.

"You didn't when the Hunger Games. You're here now, and forever."

This, this means I can't go back to Prim and Mother. I've died. They're broken. And it was all my fault.

The doctor seems to regard my state of sadness, so she reaches out and tries to make an effort for comfort, but it's not working.

Now Cato and Glimmer have woken up from my sobs of sadness, and nurses rush to my aid.

Vivid thoughts consume my mind, and I have indigant displeasure toward the doctor, a chirpy up-beat smile plastered on her face.

I feel stifled by all these people around me, I feel like they're encompassing me and not letting me out. I tell them to leave with my hands, and they scamper out the door, like little mice.

Cato's fully awake now, but Glimmer has dozed off into a deep slumber. As soon as he notices me, a mixture of fury and anger comes over him, and in seconds he's trying to choke me. I can't breathe now, his tight grip is on my neck.

Finally, the doctor pries his hand off my throat, and my face is not blue anymore.

"Mark my words Katniss," Cato says retreating back to his cot. "You will fucking pay for this. I will never forgive you."

His eyes are brimming with tears, and he's on the verge of crying now. He doesn't say a word after that, and he shakes his head at me, mumbling a few words here and there.

Finally he makes contact with me, his bright blue eyes penetrating through my skull.

"I hate you." And with that, he climbs back into the cot, covering the blanket over his face. I can just make out small noises of sniffling and heavy breathing, and soon I start crying. Cato loathes me greatly, but what can I do now. We're all a wreck, mourning and longing to see our family someday, but we know it'll never happen.

I lie back down again, and cover my face with my hands, and they smell like... blood. Vivid memories come rushing to my head, and it's overwhelming for me. I killed Cato, and then Clove killed me. I can still picture it, the knife flying toward me, my eyes filled with fear, and then it hit my head, covering my face with blood.

No wonder why Cato hates me. No doubt the rest of the Careers will also have a great abhorrence toward me, for what I did to them in the arena.

I drift off slowly to sleep, like I'm in a dream. I close my eyes and keep them tightly shut, and I put my hands up to my forehead, and I feel the scar and slit in my skin. The cut must have been huge, but I try not to imagine it.

I can't sleep, not with all the voices around me. I try to think of happy thoughts, but I realize my life is full of misery, back on Earth and here as well.

I wonder how the rest of them died. Peeta must have died from blood posioning, after the deep gash Cato gave him. Cato. The man who hates me, and will tell the rest of the pack to make my life filled with more sorrow and grief, not to mention anguish and agony.

I think of everyone else and what they're doing right now. Cinna, who's disapointed in me, who thought I could win, the man who gave me the courage to go in the arena less terrified. I failed him.

Effie. Probably gasping and still in shock from my loss. Haymitch. Probably either drunk or saying something stupid.

And lastly, Prim and Mother. Mother is fully damaged for sure now, she lost Father and now me. Prim's in tears, and so am I.

_Don't think of them, Katniss. Don't._

But trying to stay positive is not an easy thing to master. All my life I've been sad, lonely, and starving. I lived a poor life, we could barely afford our small house in the Seam, let alone living in the wealthier parts of 12, and that's not saying much.

All I can do at the moment is move on with my life, but I know I can't do it. I'll stay in this very cot and rot away, obviously no one cares. There's no one to see here that's important, nobody except...

Father! A spark of hope is in my body now, but I know it'll be released soon, gone like my soul.

But I have to find him. The only person I love here, the only person that was there for me. Except Peeta, but it's too much to think of him.

I still remember the boy with the bread, who give me one single loaf. But that generous gift helped me survive up to this day, and I still remember it, eating it with Prim and Mother, the wonderful flavor filling my mouth.

And I haven't paid Peeta back yet. Guilt fills my body, and I'm shaking terribly. I need to thank him somehow, but I don't know how.

_Think Katniss, think. What does Peeta like the most? Bread, his friends,_

You. No, no, I can't do that. It's way too early to start thinking about Peeta. Besides I don't even like him. I mean, I guess he's attractive, his sandy blond hair,

his light blue eyes, his tan skin, _Stop Katniss. Stop thinking about him. Think about what else you're going to give him._

But that's the only good thing I think of. The rest of my mind is devoured by deep sadness. I need to to be determined, though. I can't just give up on him this easily.

I decide to go to sleep and decide what I'm going to do when I awaken.

My dreams torture me, it never stops. An endless nightmare, that is. Prim is dying, and I'm trying to save her, but it's useless. I know I can't.

When I finally wake up, I'm shuddering so much, it looks like I'm chilled to the bone. I need someone for comfort. Someone that can take my mind off these things.

But the problem is I have no one left anymore. No one to help me.

Please review, it would make my day. This chapter took me quite a while, so your feedback would be greatly accepted.

Hugs to all,

soccerstar4242


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a very important message. You know the story "You're Mine"? Someone said that the story was literally trash and all Kato shippers were idiots. We really need your help to spread the word. Please guys! ****  
**

**Anyway, please enjoy. :3  
**

I wake up instantly, only to find myself in another room. The black walls match perfectly with the lush velvet carpet, but then I realize black goes well with everything.

This room doesn't look familiar. There's a nightstand on my left, with a beautiful bouquet of red roses, but I stop.

Snow.

Luckily the doctor comes in and clears off any thought of that monster.

"Hello, Katniss." she says calmly. "You seem to be doing well."

Is this lady that stupid? Look at me, I'm a total and complete wreck.

"Yes, yes I am doing perfect." I say, lying through my teeth.

She believes me, and she jots a few notes down on her clipboard, which is covered in some kind of substance.

"What happened there?" I say, reaching out to touch the flimsy material, but she yanks it away from my grip, and looks at me wide-eyed.

"N-nothing! Absolutely nothing!" she stammers, going back to look at what she wrote.

This lady really is stupid, her incoherent ways of doing things is just absolutely ludicrous. I take a closer look at the paper, sitting up from my bed to get a better view.

It's red, it's blood. I wrinkle my nose away in disgust, but I wonder what that was from. As we consult for a couple more minutes, not even listening to half my answers, I decide it's time to get up.

The doctor pushes me back down to the bed, and her eyes flash with anger.

"You cannot leave this room without me or another nurses permission!" says the doctor, picking up the thin sheet and draping it over my body. Instantly I throw it on the floor, and she gapes a little.

"Katniss, where is your manners?" she scolds as she gathers the sheet together into a ball and gently lays it down near one of the posts on the bed. God, she's already getting on my nerves. She's like a clone of Effie.

Suddenly, Cato walks into the room, furious. His face is red, and his hands are covered in blood. He lunges toward me with his hands out, but the doctor stops him.

"Get, out." she talks slowly, wanting to make it clear.

But Cato considers this as an obstacle and pushes her to the floor, her frail body moving weirdly on the ground.

"You!" he points a finger at me. He's probably still angry about yesterday. He climbs onto the bed, and pushes me to the bed frame, causing me to cry out in pain.

But I'm not scared. My body may be in agony, but I look at him right in the eye.

"What do you want Cato? Things are not going to be better if you keep attacking me like this."

He thinks about this for a moment, but decides to ignore it and punches me in the face. I hear a terrible cracking sound and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror to see that it's broken. Wow.

"Cato, you bitch!" I scream out, thrashing around like a ferocious beast, just waiting to be let it into the wild. I kick and flail my legs around, kicking him in the gut. He responds to my actions by picking me up, and slamming me onto the mattress, making my head become dizzy.

"C-Cato," I say dizzy, "Stop. I-it hurts v-very badly."

Before a mixture of fury and rage, my words replace Cato into a caring, boy. He smooths my hair out with his hand, and I force myself to smile at him. My giddy head is thinking of strange thoughts right now, unable to speak or talk.

"S-sorry, Katniss. I got angry." he stammers, staring at the porcelain table, it's shiny material reflecting off the sun.

I try to hit him, but my major headache is now seeping through my whole body.

Just then, Glimmer saunters in the room, my room. When she sees Cato on my bed, touching me, she freaks out.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she says, stomping her feet on the glossy tile, and the noise makes me clasp onto Cato's wrist. She storms over to us, furiously yanking Cato away from me. His look is baffled, but he soon replaces it with anger.

"Cato, honey, let's leave this," she turns to look at me, "This dump."

He agrees with some reluctance and walks out of the room. But Glimmer still stays in here, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Listen, Girl on Fire," she smiles wickedly, and for a second I could've sworn her eyes glittered like a cobra.

"If you ever touch my boyfriend again, you'll never be able to sit up again." she comes closer, and her smile sends shivers down my spine.

"That understood?" Glimmer pauses, waiting for a reply.

"Y-yes."I falter, and she slaps me across the face, leaving a mark.

"Say it like you mean it!" she's on the verge of shouting, so I imeddiately obey.

"Good, now where were we?" she saunters out of the room, and then calls down the hall.

"Cato, honey, wait for me!" she coos.

Tears start to run down my face. They all hate me. My face is stinging from the slap Glimmer gave me, so I get up, but my body doesn't agree with me.  
I fall back onto the bed and pull the covers up to my face.

I feel so hurt, in both ways. Cato and Glimmer caused me afflicted pain, and now, I don't know what do with myself.

Instead I look around the room. Piles of tools are everywhere, along with different medicines and liquids. Then I spot a sharp knife, it's metallic shine glistening from the moonlight. It's dark now, the sunset lowering down as the time passes.

I force myself to get out of bed, trembling with each step I take. I fall down once, my legs giving out after this long day.

I'm almost there now, and in my head I'm thinking, _Katniss, you can do it! Reach for that knife!_

I grab the handle and examine it closely. I put my finger onto the tip of the blade and press down, but gently. It hurts a little, but not as much as the rest of my body.

My grip is firm now, and I'm gritting my teeth, bits of froth come flying out of my mouth. I run my finger down the non-sharp end, and I think to myself: This is it.

Then I hear a voice coming down the hall, and I could recognize that voice anywhere.

Father.

**Poor Katniss, I know. Her dizzy head is making her kill herself, and you can't die twice! Hope you liked it, it wasn't my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys so much. All these reviews are making my day, you rock. I will now present my latest creation, virtual pastries! I will now send out all of them to each of my reviewers. ;)**

**Please tell me what you think in a review. Pretty please.  
**

**And if you want to talk to me about ideas, just PM me! I'm usually available to talk to, and I'll give credit to you for the idea if I use it!  
**

**Hugs,  
**

**soccerstar4242 :)  
**

I instantly dash to the door, and then I see him. Strutting down the hall, singing a merilly tune to himself. When he sees me, he runs over and hugs me for a long period time, and I never want to let go.

He plants a kiss on my forehead and I smile to myself.

"Dad, I m-missed you," I finally say, bursting into tears. My break down is loud, maybe too noisy for everyone, so a doctor quietly ushers us out of the hospital.

"Let's get you freshened up." he says once we're outside, the cool air blowing a gentle breeze across my face. But I hate the idea.

"To be honest Dad," I mumble, failing to make eye contact with him, "I don't think I'm ready."

He gives me a gentle squeeze on the arm to reasurre me, but it's not working.

"Come on sweetheart, if you want to make the most of your new life, you're going to have live happily." he motions to come to his car, which is a black truck, with small marks on the windows.

Not budging, I cross my arms over my chest, and glower at him. But he only chuckles and grabs my hand to lead me over to the truck.

"We'll talk once we get home, okay?" he says cheerfully, as if the past thirty minutes of hell that happened to me was nothing, but I can't let him know about that.

Once we're inside, I think to myself, _Just tell him Katniss, he'll understand. _But I know he won't. He's never been tortured, with the exception of the mine incident.

I decide to keep to myself, but I know deep down, I'll have to tell him soon.

When we arrive at his house, it's unrecognizable. The windows are broken, the paint has chipped on the side of the house, and the door is losing the main thing. A doorknob.

"Dad!" I whine, longing for a better place to stay in, "What the hell is this?!"

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I instantly regret what I said, and some guilt enters my body. His expression is priceless, his blank face staring at me, and for a second I could've sworn a tear fell out of his eye.

But he seems to put himself together, and he looks at me angrily.

"Katniss, I've tried my best ever since I came here. You're deluding me, and it's bringing me great shame. I know this wasn't what you hoped for, but while we're here, we need to make the best of it." He forces a small smile at me, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Okay?"

I nod and apologize. And I do mean it.

I get out and slam the door, the sound makes me jump back, like a frightened animal. Father raises an eyebrow at me, but he gives me a grin and walks toward the front door.

I get a glimpse of his keys, the rust covering the brass material, no longer shining. I walk up the steps, and I hear a crack to see I stepped on a bug. Turning my head away in disgust, I dash up the stairs, my frantic movements seemed to have worried Father.

"Don't run up these steps, you'll slip or fall." he says grabbing the right key and putting in the keyhole.

_But why does it matter? I can't die twice!_ I say in my head, puzzled.

The door appears to be jammed shut, but Father uses his strength to bolt open the door with the kick of his foot. Inside, the house is a mess, papers and books concealed by what looks to be dirty wine glasses. He's made an alteration to drinking?!

But it doesn't bother me that much. By the state I'm in, I could use some drinking. Then I almost slap myself. I had a great animosity toward Haymitch's drinking problem, and look at him. Drunk half the time, saying words I can't even understand. Although it certainly might make me feel better, it would probably not be for long.

He seems to grimace at the mess. His eyes seemed to have drooped and he let's out a sigh, barely heard over the whirring of the fan in the other room.

"So this is it," he says, making an attempt to be cheerful, "Don't worry about the mess, let's talk for a bit." he walks to the upstairs, and soon I follow.

There's his room, a small bathroom, and a guest room upstairs. Father beckons me to come to his room, and I obey.

Small knickknacks are placed in various spots in the room, and posters of things I can't quite comprehend adorn the walls. For a second I feel like I'm in a dream, and I almost start to panic, but I settle down and wait for Father to talk.

He clears his throat and begins:

"Katniss," he pauses, and I almost push him to keep going,"I know how hard this has been for you, especially for Primrose and Mother." he blinks away tears and continues, "And I'm sorry this happened to you, and the mine accident," he swallows, "It b-broke me!"

He's crying now, and instantly I do too. I sit on his lap and he wraps those protective arms around me. I cry into his shoulder, and my body starts shivering. My guilt has overcome me now, and I've ruined everyone. The pain in my stomach is far too great, and I start crying like I've never done before.

Father seems to have put himself together, but tears are still running down his cheeks. He grabs my shoulders, his grip firm. I look up at him, my eyes watery.

"But I just want you to know, that I will always love you, and I will promise to be with you forever. I watched you down below in the Hunger Games, but finally I could not bear to see you in the arena."

I give him a kiss on his wet cheek and he mumbles a sentence or two, but I can still hear what he said.

"It's a horrible place, Panem." A wave of anger comes over him.

"President Snow is a bastard, and he knows it." he yells, but he breaks down again.

"Promise me, that you will never leave me Katniss." his voice is hoarse now.

"Promise me, please." he repeats, yearning sadly.

"Yes," I quietly say, and I look down at the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'll never leave home."

**This chapter was truly sad for me, I should change it to Romance/Tragedy now. It was hard writing this, but I needed to do it. I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait for an update, I've been on vacation for a week.  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy today's chapter. And one thing I REALLY need you guys to do, like really need to, is to check out "The Story Of Us". Please give me ideas in a review because I'm starting to run out of them!  
**

**And I don't know if I should change that story back to "T". I felt like it should be changed to "M", but I'm still unsure. Please help me with that too!  
**

**Okay, I'm done talking, but the disclaimer is waiting for me to put it in.  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.  
_

It's quite hard to get used to living in Father's house over the next few weeks. He says we're going to do a quick clean of the house, but it's ten days before the house is immaculate. The good thing is though, it makes him happy. And no more tears coming from him or me. I think we're starting to bond again.

The fact is though, we both seem to be scarred for life. The Hunger Games seemed to break me, and my state after I died seemed to break him. And for some odd reason, Father's been more quiet than usual. His reticent mood toward me is strange, he seemed jaunty and chirpy the day I met him in the hospital. Maybe he tried to make it up for me? But why would that make him silent? I decide to forgot about it and head to the kitchen to pour ourselves a cold glass of water. I hid away all the alcohol in an empty cooler I found in the basement, and put some ice in it. This way the stench from the wine won't stink up the house.

I walk into the kitchen, Father's upstairs taking care of something. I open up the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water, and notice a small note buried underneath some books, almost concealed but sticking out from the left corner. Curious, I set the jug down and lift up the books, almost dropping them since their so massive. I lay them down on the nearest shelf, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Inspect the writing, but I can't seem to grasp who's handwriting it is. It might be Father's for all I know, but if it's supposed to be secretive I really shouldn't be telling him about this.

The handwriting is messy, and my hopes seem to decrease. Setting it down, I go over to the water and pour two glasses. Annoyed, I rush over to throw the note in the garbage, but I get a glimpse of some handwriting in the corner. It's much neater than the rest of the letter. Peering closely, I can just make out the word, "Cato".

Oh no. A small scribble of an arrow tells me to turn the note over. On the back it reads:

_Meet me at my house tomorrow at 10:00 pm. You better come, because I know where you live. _

I ignore the last sentence and continue reading:

_It is VERY important, sweetheart, so the time you spent here is WORTH COMING._

__What the hell does that mean? Shaking my head furiously, I take a quick glance at the address. I don't even know why I even bother to read that, since I'm NOT going. How dare he call me sweetheart, and force me to come to his stupid house. Seething with rage, I crumple up the note and throw it in the garbage. But after I do that, I feel a little worried.

What if I don't come? Does he really know where I live?

_Suck it up, Katniss, _I think to myself, _he's only playing with you. Don't let him get in your head._

__Father's not coming downstairs, and I look at the clock. 11:40. I creep upstairs, and sure enough, he's asleep. I climb into bed with him, and I feel him rustle against me. I know I'll be safe with Father.

But for a quick second I swear I saw the brutal boy's face in the window.

**Oooh, Creepy Cato is lurking near Katniss's house. CLIFFY, CLIFFY! Please review my awesome readers, make my day. Thank you!**

**From,  
**

**soccerstar4242 :) :)  
**


End file.
